Angels
by MaymZ
Summary: "Hey Butch?" "Yeah?" "You ever feel like you're being watched?" "What are you talking about Boomer?" I just shrugged. I guess it was just me. WARNING- mild language, with some stronger stuff in Butch's chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Zumachi-chan - Hi. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this but this just came to mind and I just started writing it. Essentially it's AU where the girls are the boy's guardian angels. No superpowers or anything besides angel abilities and such. I really honestly don't know where this is headed yet but I thought I'd share it. Enjoy. let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Bubbles watched from the end of the bed, absentmindedly petting the dog the brothers shared. If anyone could see her, she'd seem creepy. I mean she was sitting on the end of a boy's bed watching him as he slept. Luckily she's a guardian angel with wings and a halo to prove it and because of the no one but other angels could see her unless she wanted them to.

Bubbles pet Georgia as she paid close attention to the boy's breathing. The dark navy comforter rose and fell with each sighing breath as she continued to watch. She was worried. He had been having nightmares for the past week. He wouldn't talk about them and she didn't know what they were, just that they scared him so bad he'd wake in the middle of the night and refused to sleep again until dawn.

It didn't look like there'd be another one though. His face was soft and peaceful with sleep, his golden bangs brushed across eye lids that quivered as the cobalt blue eyes beneath dreamed. Bubbles sighed and leaned against the wall.

Being a guardian angel was exhausting work. She didn't have to follow him around all the time but she had to be there when he needed her, though she made extra certain him and his brothers never caught her. Bubbles rested her head against wall and closed her eyes. Maybe she could sleep for a little bit. Boomer seemed to be doing fine. Suddenly there was an inaudible tinkle of bells and a soft plop of parchment hitting the comforter.

Bubbles looked up and reached for the stark white envelope. It stood out brightly in the dim room seeing as it glowed slight. She opened up the folded paper into a larger single sheet and read it. She sighed in both relief and regret. It was a summoning for her to return home to report. And after every report, each angel was allowed time to rest and recuperate. Just because you're an ethereal creature doesn't mean you don't get tired, hungry and dirty. She wouldn't be gone long though; she was still worried about Boomer.

Bubbles slipped Georgia off her lap and let out her wings. They were small and icy blue. German shepard looked up at Bubbles. Dogs were one of the few creatures angels couldn't hide from.

"It's ok, Georgy," Bubbles whispered to the dog, petting her soft head. "Go back to sleep." The dog agreed and soon was softly snuffling again. Bubbles used her wings to float over the bed. Out of her pocket she pulled out a small fuzzy ball that emitted soft golden light. She floated over to the nightstand and put the ball next to the alarm clock. The red letters said it was 2:53 am. Boomer would be asleep for another three hours but she'd leave the sprite behind just in case he did have a nightmare again. It would warn her if he woke up or if anything major happened.

Bubbles stretched working out the kink of sitting so long at the foot of a bed then leaned over and whispered into Boomer's ear.

"I'll be back soon, Boomer. Sweet dreams." She knew he never heard her but she still always told him when she was leaving. It never sat right with her to just leave him out of nowhere especially when she was there to watch over and protect him.

With one last glance over the sleeping boy, she willed herself home.


	2. Chapter 2

Zumachi-chan - Thanks to you all who reviewed. I've decided to see where this will go chapter by chapter. The story will probably focus around the blues but the others will be around a lot too but for right now I'll focus on Bubbles and Boomer. Anyway. Enjoy. Thanks for all the support.

* * *

For the first time in a week, I woke up annoyed at my alarm instead of scared shitless. I'd been having a good dream instead of the nightmare that had plagued me and I didn't want to wake up. The sun was too bright and I rolled back over savoring the warm blankets and tried to follow the tail end of the dream. I lost it though.

My door burst open and slammed against the wall. It bounced back and hit the intruded in the face with a nice solid smack.

"Dammit! Stupid god damn door." The voice slowly dissolved into a growl of curses. I lifted my head to glare at my black haired brother who stood in the door.

"The hell Butch?" I asked, not moving from the extremely comfortable and cozy spot I'd made in the last few minute.

He walked in, still growling under his breath and rubbing his nose which was red, and sat on my bed with a plop. He nearly missed Georgia but she didn't seem to care. She simply got up and left, leaving a warm spot at the end of the bed.

"I came to wake you up," Butch grumbled. "It's pancake day."

I rolled over to check my clock. It had the day of the week in the top right corner. Butch was right; it was Friday and Friday was the day I made pancakes for me and my brothers.

As Butch still grumbled about his nose and my 'stupid bloody masochistic door', I internally debated getting up today. All week I'd been plagued with horrible nightmares that woke me in the middle of the night and left me so scared I tried to stay awake the rest of the night until I gave into exhaustion around dawn only to be woken by my alarm. I'd finally gotten a perfect night's sleep and all I wanted to do was go back to it now that I was awake.

"Get up," Butch said just as I was about to decide to stay in bed. "Me and Brick are starving and if you don't get up soon Brick's gonna start trying to cook." Me and Butch visibly flinched.

"Fine. I'm getting up," I said kicking the blankets off and getting out of the warm tempting bed. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out fresh clothes. I glanced over at Butch who still sat on my bed. I smirked. He was still half asleep and the temptation of fresh food had probably been the only reason he'd gotten out of bed today.

"You gonna sit there and enjoy the show?" I asked. I could hear the clanging of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. "Or you gonna go stop Brick before he tries to poison us again?" Butch snapped out of his daze and cringed standing up.

"I don't swing that way dude, and were not 5 anymore." Butch patted my shoulder with a smirk now. "Just hurry up," he said exiting the room without closing the door.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on some pants and a shirt. I stepped out of my room and into the hall when I noticed something felt wrong, like I'd left behind something important. I stopped halfway down the hall and patted myself down. My white shirt with a blue graffiti tag was the same as any other shirt I owned. The pockets of my jeans were empty and I'd purposely left my phone in my room so Butch didn't try to steal it again. I had underwear on. Everything was normal. But something still felt off.

Then it clicked. I spun around in a circle. Ever since I was little I'd never felt alone. I remember being paranoid and having to go to the shrink because I swore up and down that I was being watched. Over the years the presence lessened to the point I didn't acknowledge it but every now and then I'd feel it again full force again. The feeling of being watched. Now I felt nothing. You'd think I'd feel happy; the presence that had caused years of torture from my brothers was finally gone. But… it just felt wrong. Horribly achingly wrong.

"Hey Boomer! You comin' or not?" came Brick's voice from behind me. I turned around and headed for the kitchen where my brother's waited.

I entered the kitchen and elbowed my red brother away from a set of mixing bowls.

"Nice of you to join us Sleeping Beauty," Brick said rubbing his soar side.

"Just get out of my kitchen," I told him taking away the wooden spatula he was holding. Butch snickered from the peninsula that separated the kitchen from the living room. Brick walked around to push him the stool and stealing his spot.

"Hey!" Butch yelled getting up ready for a fight. Me and Brick rolled our eyes. I decided to break up the fight before it could start by distracting Butch with his one weakness: food.

"So what flavor you want this week?" I asked mixing up some batter and walking to the cupboard and pulled down the cinnamon for Brick's. Butch took his seat next to Brick forgetting the feud and thought it over.

"Double chocolate," he said after as I turned on the skillet.

"Do we even have coco powder after last week?" I asked walking back to the cupboard. I grabbed down the chocolate chips and searched for the black little box that contained the sacred powder.

"We better," Butch said from his perch. I finally located it behind an unused box of baking soda. I pulled it out and walked over to the batters. I then proceeded to make cinnamon pancakes for Brick, chocolate chocolate chip ones for Butch and simple plain ones for myself. We kept quiet as I cooked; Brick reading and Butch coping Brick's homework while watching the sports highlights.

As I finished stacking up my own pancakes, the feeling of being watched returned. I glanced around. Butch was finishing his soggy syrup soaked pancakes and Brick was on the couch watching the news.

My brow furrowed as I took a seat next to Butch and picked up the half empty bottle of syrup. I dug into my lightly syrupy pancakes and thought about the feeling. As Butch got up and put his dishes in the sink next to Brick's I decided to bring it up.

"Hey Butch?"

"Yeah?" he asked, licking the chocolate and syrup of his fingers then whipping what was left on his pants.

"You ever feel like you're being watched?" I asked looking back at my plate and moving a piece of pancake though the syrup. "Like one moment everything's normal and then the next you feel like something's missing and then you feel normal again but this time you don't feel alone?"

"What're you talkin' about Boomer?" He gave me a quizzical look. I just shrugged hoping he wouldn't bring up the shrink thing. He raised an eyebrow then shrugged it off, walking past me and yoinking the remote from Brick to switch to the sports channel. I gave a sigh of relief. I guess it was just me.

I got up and scrapped my plate clean and then put it in the sink next to my brothers' then headed back to my room to get my stuff ready for school. Five minutes later, I hopped in Brick's car and let him drive us to school, the feeling still there. As the school came into view I did what Dr Utonium told me during one of the shirk visits, I focused on other things and the feeling seemed to disappear though I knew it was never gone. I knew I was never alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Zumachi-chan - Ellos Jellos everyone and welcome to another chap of Angels. First off I want to say how happy I am at all the positive feedback you guys are giving me. Thanks so much. I still don't know where I'm going with this but as long as like the story I promise to keep it going. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The Life of a Guardian Angel

A guardian angel is assigned to every living creature during the key moments of their life to watch over them as they go through the trials of life. We are to watch, not to guide. We can suggest and aid but we cannot direct. Controlling any aspect of your ward's life goes against their Fate. This includes preventing certain death, altering/controlling your ward's mind or body, and any other actions that interfere with Fate. Because of this, under NO CIRCUMSTANCE may an angel fall in love with their ward. Compassion and care are understood and acceptable but love is prohibited. The purpose of a guardian is to protect those who can't defend themselves from what they don't know exists and to provide support, even if they never acknowledge it, as they go though their most momentous time. We encourage hope, empower courage and promote success. We comfort pain, sooth wounds, and dispel worry.

* * *

Bubbles was still exhausted from her fly back to Boomer's side.

She'd given her report flawlessly, turning in her Angel Notes to the Librarian and giving her oral report without a hiccup of fear this time. She was greatly relieved to receive a few hours of rest and refreshment before she was to return back to duty. She took a shower, ate from the Hall and caught up with some of her friend before returning to her room for a few hours sleep. Every night Boomer had had a nightmare this week, Bubbles had stayed up with him, watching him, waking him when she thought she couldn't stand him tossing and turning in misery any longer. That made 6 days of no sleep besides what she caught dozing off while Boomer was in class.

Lying in bed felt like Heaven (pun intended). So it wasn't a surprise to find she'd over slept. It wouldn't have been too bad if Boomer was still asleep, she could've slipped back into place next him without missing a thing. But he wasn't asleep. And what made it worse was that the sprite she'd left on Boomer's nightstand hadn't even woken her up. That alone had sent her into a frenzy to rush to Boomer's side, fearing something had gone terribly wrong.

Nothing had been wrong thank goodness, he was awake and happy and healthy cooking breakfast for him and his brothers. Bubbles had taken a sigh of relief when she saw that her golden boy was still alive. That didn't stop her from beating herself up the entire car ride to the school about being late. She took this job very seriously.

So now sitting in an unused desk, Bubbles felt like all that sleep and rest had been for not. She was with Boomer in his 1st period. The blond and blue boy sat in the second row by the window, staring out it at the windy spring day. Watching him, she wondered what he thought about. She wondered what he'd meant when he'd asked Butch that question earlier, about feeling watched. She'd only been Boomer's guardian for about a month and a half now. She knew he'd had previous guardians, no one person ever had just one. Bubbles herself had had many wards, but this was her first real assignment. All her previous ones had been kid from babies to kindergarteners. She'd read all of Boomer's old reports, she knew everything about him. But still it made her wonder if he really could sense that she was there.

"Hey, Bubs. What's up?"

Bubbles turned around to find one of her sisters. Technically all the angels were brothers and sisters but she felt especially close to two in particular, they'd always been together from cherub to full pledged guardians. Their names were Blossom and Buttercup.

Buttercup had dark ebony hair, bright lime green eyes, creamy pale skin, and a passionate green aura. In contrast Bubbles was pale; soft golden blond hair, creamy blue eyes, golden fair skin, and a soft calm blue aura. Blossom was pink: bright red hair, clear rosy pink eyes, light skin with a sprinkle of freckles, and a soothing pink aura. Buttercup was the brawn, Blossom the brain, and Bubbles the laughs. They'd earned themselves the title of the Puffs among the other angels.

Buttercup plopped down on the desk Bubbles was at and swung her feet dangerously, slicing the air.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Butch?" Bubbles asked. She glanced over at Boomer, he still stared out the window. Like I've said, the girls had always been together, they were even assigned to a pair of brothers; Blossom watched over the eldest Brick seeing as they both were leaders, Buttercup protected the roughest of the boys Butch, and Bubbles was left with the sweet and kind Boomer.

Buttercup shrugged picking up a stray piece of scrap paper off the floor. "Nah. He's in History class right now," she said picking apart the paper into smaller pieces. "It's not like he's gonna wake up anytime soon. Besides if I stayed in there any longer, listening to that prude drone on and on about the Civil War, I think I'll start a civil war of my own." Buttercup now took the little pieces of paper, rolled them into small balls and flung them at the boy nearest her. It him square on the neck. The boy itched the spot. "Besides," Buttercup continued with a grin. "This is more fun." She continued to pelt the boy.

Bubbles looked back over at Boomer. He was writing in his notes, but as her eyes fell on him, he stopped. He slowly sat up and looked around cautiously as if looking for someone. It made Bubbles wonder again.

"Hey Buttercup?" she asked. Buttercup was still pelting the boy who was swatting at the air like he was being attacked by a bee, her chuckling pride only heard by Bubbles. "Has Butch, ever, you know, noticed you or anything?"

Buttercup slowed in her pestilent acts long enough to give Bubbles a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about Bubs?"

Bubbles shrugged again. "Like has he ever noticed when you arrive, like he suddenly looks around for someone or complains about feeling watched or whatever?" She tried to down play what she was saying hoping Buttercup wouldn't take it all too seriously. She wasn't even sure anymore if she wanted to voice her suspicions.

Buttercup turned back to pelt her prey, using larger ammo. "No…. Why?" Buttercup didn't look at her again, but she knew she saw the shrug Bubbles gave her.

"I don't know, I was just thinking."

"Does this have anything to do with Mr. Blue Eyes and this morning?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles had forgotten Buttercup had been around Butch at that time for that. Normally when all the brothers were home the girls would take shifts watching over them all. It had been Buttercup's turn this morning.

"I don't know," Bubbles simply said glancing back at Boomer he was writing again.

"Don't fret it. Everyone feels something sometimes, just like us when the Others are watching us," Buttercup said grinning as the boy fell with a thump out of his chair. She laughed with a few of the other classmates as the teacher glared at him and he climbed back into his seat.

"Maybe," Bubbles said.

Suddenly the bell rang and the somewhat quiet room burst into a catasrophy of noise and movement. Buttercup hopped off the desk and stretched. "Well I'll catch ya later Bubs. Say hi to Missy-Briches for me." Then the green angel floated out of the room, above the crowds.

Bubbles sighed and stood up. She looked over to find Boomer talking with Mitch Mitchelson, the boy Buttercup had pestered. She floated over to join them and followed Boomer as they headed to their next class. She floated above him as he navigated the student heavy halls, invisible to all.

* * *

Zumachi-chan - Hi's again. So I have some questions for you guys and I'd really like some feedback on it, so either put your answers in the comments or PM me. So first question: who want's to see the Punk? Next: should I keep the story in Bubbles and Boomer's point of view or should I involve the rest of the gang? Let me know what you think and if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Thanks so much for reading. Peace


	4. Chapter 4

Zumachi-chan - I'm back! Sorry it's been so long. I kinda got writers block plus I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I kinda want something to happen and not have this just be the everyday events of the boys and their angels. That'd probably get boring after a while. So if any of you guys got an idea let me know. To make up for the long wait here are two new chapters. Anyway, you may read now if you haven't started already. Enjoy Butch's perspective. BC is next.

6.14.16 - Updated chapter. Realized exactly how much profanity Butch and Mitch uses and I want to keep this story mostly PG/PG13 so went thro and edited. Also check out my profile to vote for what type of job Brick should do after school.

* * *

"I don't know what happened man," Mitch complained as we sat outside skipping 2nd period.

I closed my emerald eyes and tried to ignore him. He wouldn't shut up though.

"I mean one minute everything's normal," he continues oblivious to my annoyance. "The stupid witch is talking about some stupid shite and the next I'm being pelted with little paper balls. I'm in the last row for Christ's sake! No one sat behind me. I even fell out of my fu-"

"Mitch," I growled cutting him off. "Shut the hell up. I didn't come out to listen to you b*tch. If I'd wanted to listen to someone b*tch we wouldn't be out here."

I sigh in relief when he's silent. I open my eyes and lean against the brick wall behind us. We were in the notorious hang out spot. Everyone knew about it. It was the perfect place to get away from class or take a girl to. Not that I'd actually done that. Me and Mitch always boasted about it but that was just hot air. Speaking of which, more hot air escaped from his mouth as Mitch continued his rant. God! Does the guy not know when to quit?

"Whatever man," he said slouching next to me. "All I'm saying is no one was there. It had to be a ghost."

I rolled my eyes. Everyone knew Mitch was the local superstitious nut. He was paranoid and always jumping to some alien conspiracy BS. Last month he'd claimed Old Man Fuzzy's shack was haunted. Me and Brick had dared him into going in. We'd locked him in and wouldn't let him out. Mitch didn't talk to us for a week. It had been bliss.

"Whatever," I told him. He knew I didn't believe him. I never did. Just like I hadn't believe Boomer this morning.

Boomer had always been the most sensitive out of us. I wouldn't tell him but I did feel watched sometimes. Like I always had someone secretly cheering me on. It was weird but I'd never admit it to Boomer. I didn't want to end up at the shirk for saying I had a secret invisible cheerleader. I'd be the laughing stalk of Townsville High.

I watched as Mitch pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette. He offered me one but I passed. I settled on the ground and tried to see if I could go back to that dream I'd been having last hour. The green little girl had been hot.

* * *

Le Me - BC should be up by now, so if you guys have an ideas let me know. Right now I'm just going with the flow and throwing in hints of possible outcomes. Anyway, leave a comment and let me know what you think. See ya in a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

6.14.16 Update: Profanity censoring

* * *

The Life of a Guardian Angel

The body of an angel must be treated like a temple. This means that even while on duty you must take care of not only your charge but yourself. Eating regularly, staying fit and clean is vital important. If one does not take care of one self, how do they expect to take care of another? For this reason angel are required to report in every few days to give their oral and written report before the Judges. After said report, the guardian may take time off from watching over their charge to perform any necessary acts to maintain their health such as sleeping, eating, showering or training.

It is also strictly forbidden to consume any human food or beverage. This includes any drugs. They not only damage the body but to an angel they can damage the spirit and soul. For this reason, it is **FORBIDDEN** to consume anything from the human world. There are no exceptions.

* * *

Buttercup sat on the garbage bin swinging her legs through the smoke Mitch blew out. She really wished she could smoke. She had the talent Sympathy, meaning if she focused she could experience what others felt physically. And the way Mitch felt when he took another long drag of the cigarette and the way the nicotine and other chemicals felt coursing through his veins….

This is why out of all of Butch's friends, she hated Mitch the most. Butch usually didn't smoke, except for when he was really stress or just in a mood. But Mitch smoked every chance he could get and always when she seemed to be around.

Buttercup crossed her arms and huffed. It wasn't fair. Wouldn't it be easier to protect people if they could join the human world and act like a human? She rolled her eyes as Blossom's response echoed through her head.

 _It simply easier to guard them as angels. Our senses are better. And besides, the longer we'd stay in the human world the more power we'd lose as angels. There's a price for everything, Buttercup. The price to become a human are your wings._

Buttercup drew her soft lime green wings around her shoulders and stroked them. She could never give up her wings. Flying was her favorite hobby. She'd rather die again than give it up. If breaking the rules meant losing her wings, she'd be follow them, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She sighed again as Mitch blew another stream of smoke in front of her. She sliced it with her feet and turned her attention back to her charge.

He was perched between the wall and the side of the garbage bin, his face soft and pressed against the wall in sleep. He muttered and adjusted against the gravely ground. Buttercup smirked. She closed her eyes and focused on what he was feeling. She wouldn't enter his dream, she just wanted to see what it was about.

At first, all she felt was the cool breeze that swirled the stink of the trash around and the hard cold ground beneath him. A pebble was digging into his hip which caused him to shift. Slowly another sensation seeped over the other feelings. Hot harsh wind scared their face and the hard ground was gone, replace with the empty feeling of floating. Buttercup had felt enough of his dreams to know that this wasn't the usual. Suddenly a heavy feeling of lips working against hers jolted her back, causing her to crash to the ground.

Buttercup glanced around from the side of the trash bin. Butch was awake too and looked just as surprised as she felt. Maybe not as violated but still. Buttercup floated herself up as the shrill bell rang and dusted herself off. She watched as Mitch kicked Butch in the leg.

"Dude, that was the bell," he said.

"I heard, dumba**," Butch growled standing and dusting himself off.

It seemed that he was in as fowl as a mood as Buttercup was. Good, she thought. He deserves it. For the remainder of the day Buttercup muttered curses under her breath. It would be a while before she could remove the feeling of Butch's dream kiss off her lips.

Stupid powers.

* * *

Zumachi-chan - So more info on Angel powers and stuff, more hints, and I still have no clue where I should go with this. Anyway, let me know what you think and if I should do some views from the Reds or head back to the Blues. Thanks for reading. Peaces.


	6. Chapter 6

Zumachi-chan - Hellos Jellos everyone and welcome back. So last time I posted two chapters in one day. Today I only have one for you. Sorry. But it's extra long this time and from Brick's perspective too. I do hope you'll enjoy. Thanks so much for all your guys' support. I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

6.14.16 Update: More censoring. Remember to vote for Brick's Job

* * *

I leaned back on the back two legs of my chair. A normal student would've been yelled at for goofing off and not doing their work. I wasn't a normal student. Besides my work was already finished.

I let my feet dangle in the air as I triple checked the work sheet. Everything was perfect. I glanced over at my brother to see how he was doing. I rolled my eyes as he ran his fingers through his hair yet again, making the blond wavy mess even worse. I sighed and let the legs of my chair return to the earth.

"I don't know how you do it," Boomer exclaimed, glaring at the simple mathematics on his paper. I glance at it do notice he'd barely finished the first three problems and two out of the three were wrong.

"First off, that's wrong," I said pointing to the equation he'd simplified. "You forgot to square x and subtract the y."

He groaned and I watched as he let his head drop to the table. I slipped the paper out from under him and took my pencil to erase his mistakes. Normally I don't have much patience with tutoring my brothers. But with Boomer I at least tried because he actually tried, unlike Butch, who if at first didn't succeed would rage quit.

"You're not doing so bad," I encourage. Sure he was making stupid mistakes but at least he was keeping up and got one right so far. I passed the paper back. "Try again."

He sat up and tried the problem again. I couldn't resist slapping him upside the head for making the same mistake. Just because I have patience to tutor didn't mean I had enough patience for mistakes.

"I told you to square the x and subtract the y," I growled.

Boomer frantically erased then did as I told him. A blank look crossed his face and I couldn't help raising my eyes toward the ceiling. "Now what?" he asked just as I had predicted.

"Compare the two equations and solve for x," I told him looking elsewhere as I propped myself back on two legs.

I surveyed the room. We were several rows back with a good view of the class. I notice most of the class wasn't working on the assignment. I knew half were finished and the other half had given up. A couple of students were still struggling like Boomer and one boy was asleep in the front. I glanced back at Booms; looks like he had learned from his mistakes and was progressing steadily through the rest of the questions.

A glance at the clock told me that there was still 15 minutes 'til the bell. I glanced around one last time and resolved myself to wait; I knew the rest of the class wouldn't finish the work before the bell would ring, postponing the rest of the lesson for tomorrow. I sighed to myself and slipped the ear buds that rested around my neck into my ears and tapped open my school playlist on my phone. All songs violent enough to please me but appropriate and censored enough so I won't get in trouble for profane lyrics if I blast it too loud or a teacher over hears.

I propped my feet on the desk and leaned back fully getting comfortable. I closed my eyes to the florescent lights and wished not for the first time that I could grab my red snap back out of my pack and pull it on over my eyes to block out the vibrant light. Then I just let myself drift into the music.

After a long Eminem song, I glanced back at the clock and spotted that there was still 5 minutes left. I peeked at Booms to find him still on the last question. I let the chair fall back into place and pulled his paper my way. Fall Out Boys was on, and there was no way I was pausing that. I went over his answers, erasing where he went wrong then passed it back so he could correct it. Then I packed up.

Finally the bell rang and Mrs. Kelly stood up front to ask us to put the assignment in the box. I continued to pack and waited until Booms finished before I took them and walked to the teacher's desk to turn the assignment in. Then I waited at the door for him, still listening to my jams.

I hate slow people. Not Boomer. I can tolerate him and his distracted, dreamy ways.

What I **CAN'T** stand are people who **WALK** slowly. You know, the ones that wander through the halls talking, oblivious to everything but the conversation and causing the entire traffic in the hall to slow to a sloth's pace. Or the ones that walk side by side, 3 to 5 people wide, so that there is absolutely no way around them. **THAT** is what I hate.

And the three **B*TCHES** that strutted before us with bouncing blond hair, dangerously tipsy high heels, fake glossed laughs, were definitely getting on my nerves for the snail pace we made down the hall.

I let a growl escape under my breath as we continued to stalk behind them. Boomer didn't seem to mind them as I continuously threw them dirty look and dark murderous thoughts. He simply clutched his backpack strap of his messenger bag, staring at his dark sneakers as they skirted over the stained linoleum.

 _"…stupid… f-ing… b*tches."_ I muttered between steps as they continued their wobbly strut down that halls.

"Hmmm?," Booms asked looking up.

I didn't look at him, just continued to glare at the 'girls' that walked ahead of us. Boomer glanced between me and them as I continued to mutter. It finally dawned on him. He gave me one final scared look then asked something I wasn't entirely expecting.

"Do- Do you ever feel watched?" he nearly blurted. He clapped a hand over his mouth as shock and near horror crossed his face.

I gave his a slightly bewildered look, my thoughts of murderous rage forgotten at the sudden outburst. "What?" I asked.

"N-nothing," Boomer said shyly looking down and clutching his bag in a tighter grip.

I looked at him queerly before letting it drop. I wasn't stupid. I sometimes worried about Boomer and his past, especially all those meetings with Dr. Utonium. They had stopped about 5 years ago, when Boomer had begged us to stop them. Butch might still give him shit about being cuckoo but I'd always worried about Boomer. Even though he'd pleaded and promised that he no longer needed the therapy because he no longer felt watched, or whatever it was that was wrong with him, I still never quite believed it was completely gone. Boomer still seemed off. But still I respected Boomer enough to let it drop for now. But I'd call Doc right after work just in case.

For now, I'd keep and eye on Boomer. But first, Gym class.

* * *

Le Me - Tada! So what do you guys think? So I want you guys to vote on who's perspective it should be next: Bubbles or Blossom? Leave your vote in the comments and when I get at least five votes and check back I'll start writing the next chapter.

Thanks again for your support and reading my story. I'll see you soon. Peace my peeps.


	7. Chapter 7

Zumachi-chan - Ellos Jellos everyone. I've been in a creative mood lately, which is good for you readers because that means progress! Anyway, here's Blossom's chapter. This chapter kinda goes into some of the angel's powers but not exactly. I'll explain after. Enjoy and read on.

* * *

6.14.16 Update: Just some editing

* * *

The Life of a Guardian Angel

Angels live by a moral code. We are an example for our wards even if they don't know we are their. Therefore we must act as if our wards can see us. Any elicit actions are forbidden for this reason. Stealing is one of the higher vices an angel can commit. Not only does it violate our own moral standards and the example we are to set for our wards, but it conflicts with the Dimensional Law: what exist in one plane of existence shall remain in that plane until and unless the Higher Authority allows for it to cross. For this reason, even trivial objects, such as clothes, flora and fauna samples, books, should never cross into the Angelic Plane. Most object found in the Earthly Plane can be obtained in the Hall so there is no need to commit a vice to obtain it. And if it is not obtainable from the Hall, then was meant for you not to obtain it.

* * *

Blossom glanced up at the sound of a whistle, then returned to Brick's book. It was the boys' Physical Education session so for the next hour, Blossom allowed herself to indulge in ignoring her charge in favor of the novel she'd been working through over the past week. And as long as Buttercup didn't bug her about 'stealing', she'd enjoy it.

She was borrowing it, not stealing. Brick had finished it last week, so he wouldn't miss it for a while and it's not like it ever left the human realm. Blossom only read it when she knew it wouldn't be missed and never took it home with her. Therefore it wasn't stealing.

Another whistle blew and Blossom looked up again even though with her sisters next to her, she need not worry. If anything happened to one of the boys, they'd all be there for him. Still she couldn't help surveying the room.

It was Friday, which meant for the Physical Education class, students were allowed to do whatever they wanted as long as it was active. Activities were limited to walking the perimeter of the gym or playing with the basketballs or volleyballs that were brought out to entertain the more active students.

Blossom's rose gaze lingered on Brick's figure as he dribbled a basketball toward a hoop. She watched his muscles stain as he passed the ball to Butch who scored the point. She took notice of the muscles that lined his shoulders and calves, muscles usually hidden but fully exposed in the red tank-top and black shorts. Though Brick seemed to focus more on his studies than athletics like his green brother, he still had a nice physic. In fact, all the brothers were fit; even Boomer who choose to sit out of the basketball game today to walk around the court listening to tunes on his iPod.

Blossom glanced at the blue clad boy, then toward her blue sister.

Bubbles sat with her hand under her chin. She was watching Boomer make his way around and around but she didn't really seem to be seeing him. Blossom could see that what had happened this morning was still bothering her.

Buttercup had informed her of Boomer's question to Butch. Blossom was curious about Boomer's awareness of them. She knew he'd always been sensitive, she could see it in his aura, but what made it even more interesting was that he was even more sensitive to Bubbles' coming and goings. They hadn't been with the brother's long, a little over 2 months, but Boomer's awareness of Bubbles' presence seemed to be growing. She just didn't know if it was just Boomer's ability growing or if Bubbles was effecting Boomer or the ability itself.

Blossom could see in the way Bubbles watch Boomer, that she cared for him deeply. Bubbles had always been very affectionate to all her charges but there seemed to be something different about this relationship. It worried her.

There was large thump and the long draw of the whistle. All three girls looked up to see Brick on the ground. It seemed one of the large boys on the opposite team had knocked Brick down. A few feet away Butch was in the face of the boy who knocked his brother down and from the cursing emanating from his mouth, Butch believed the boy had done it on purpose.

Blossom put the book back in Brick's bag, that sat at next to her, then let her light pink wing spread as she floated over to the conflict. She landed next to Brick and glanced over his injuries. Nothing seemed to be wrong though he was rubbing his wrist. Blossom knelt next to Brick, who was still sitting on the floor snarling threats under his breath, and placed a glowing hand on his wrist.

Blossom smiled as the pain in his aura disappeared and the red head stood to pull his brother away. Blossom then noticed Buttercup next to Butch a hand on his shoulder. She knew she was using her Pathos on him to make him calm down. She stood and joined her sister as Bubbles and Boomer both walked over to find out what was happening.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Hairy asked, the boy who knocked Brick down.

"You knocked my brother on his ass," Butch exclaimed. "That's my problem."

"Butch, it was an accident," Brick reasoned, a firm grip on his brother's other shoulder.

"Ta fuck it was an accident!" Butch near screamed. He tried to charge the tall brunette but both Brick and Buttercup held him back. A shrill whistle broke through the confrontation but still Butch pushed against Brick and Buttercup's hold.

"Butch Jojo, do you want a Saturday Sack?" the coach asked standing between Butch and his prey.

"No," Butch snarled. His mouth opened to threaten the boy but before he could Buttercup's hand glowed a lime green.

"It was an accident Butch. Brick is fine. No one needs to get hurt," Buttercup's voice oozed persuasion.

Out of all the Angels, Blossom had yet to see a stronger Pathos than Buttercups. Even with the near will crushing strength of Buttercup's Pathos, Butch still tried to fight it. Blossom could see it in his spirit. Buttercup tried again.

"Brick is FINE," Buttercup reasoned. "You also have work tomorrow and Mr. Lumpkins said if you miss anymore days, you're fired."

That seemed to finally strike a cord in Butch because he backed off, even if the fight in his eyes didn't die. He let Brick pull him back and Buttercup released his shoulder.

The coach nodded at Brick. "You ok?" he asked.

"All good," Brick said. He glanced at his wrist then back at teacher.

"Good." The coach checked the wall clock then perched the whistle on his lips. "Alright," he announced after gaining everyone's attention. "The rest of the hour is yours. Make sure the balls get put away."

With that the group at the center of the court dispersed.

"You ok?" Boomer asked eyeing his brothers.

Brick looked at Butch who was still staring after Hairy who'd headed toward the locker room to change.

"Get off," Butch growled pulling out of his brother's hold. "I'm fine."

Brick took a step back and held up his hands. They all watched as Butch trotted off toward the locker room. His brothers exchanged a glance before following.

Blossom looked toward her green sister. Buttercup simply sighed and floated off and above the boys. Blossom and Bubbles followed.

* * *

Le Me - So what'd you guys think? I know this isn't a very interesting chapter but it's full of hint of what's to come.

So I know you questions. Lets start with those powers I talked about. I'll be explaining them more in depth in the next angel chapter but for now I'll give you the gist of what they are. Each of the girls has a power that's a reflection of their personality. As you saw BC has a power to effect emotions, I call it Pathos, and it's essentially a form of persuasion. Most Angels have Pathos but BC's is a lot stronger. Because it's so strong she can convince anyone, even those with the strongest wills, like Butch. She also has Empathy, which you saw 5th chapter which let's Buttercup feel what others feel. This is a branch off of Pathos. Also means she can enter dreams and experience exactly what others are going through.

Blossom can see aura. All angels can see auras of one form or another but Blossom can see things in auras that most can't, like pain and emotions. I'm not sure what Bubbles' special power is yet and any ideas I have I'm keeping to myself until I figure it all out.

The next several chapter will probably be more background details about how the angels work and their abilities while the boys' chapters will be about their background and daily life. Next chapter will either be Brick or Boomer (you guys can vote in the comments for which one you want to see next, and which ever ruff that gets the most shout outs wins) and will explain more about their home life and stuff. Like who they live with and their parents.

Anyway, leave a comment or fav/follow. Thanks for reading. And don't forget to check out my profile (just click my blue name next to the story title at the top) and you can vote for what Brick's after school job will be.

Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Zumachi-chan - Ellos.

So I don't know how long it's been, but I've been stuck on this chapter for so long. I knew what I wanted to happen this chapter but I couldn't find the words to write it. It finally took my boyfriend reading all of Angels and then writing his own version of what happens this chapter for the words to finally come to me. I'm really sorry about the wait and to make up for it I'll post both my boyfriend's version and chapter 9. Enjoy.

* * *

I quickly escaped into the chilly air conditioned house, Georgia bounding toward me from one of the bedrooms. I didn't hesitate to pull off the white shirt that stuck to my skin, even if I was still standing by the front door. After relaxing for a second for the sweat to dry, I continued the rest of the way into the house, Georgia on my heels.

I carried three bags over my shoulder, and as soon as I entered the open space of the living room/kitchen/dining area, I dropped everything. I made a mental note to kill Butch and Brick for having jobs and convincing me to walk home carrying all their sh*t. They could've just as easily dropped me and the bags at our building.

I rubbed my sore shoulder and made my way to find a drink.

"Stupid Brick and his stupid textbooks," I grumbled under my breath. I popped open the fridge and decided to take my revenge on Brick by drinking one of his Dr. Peppers. My plot was interrupted mid sip of the refreshing beverage by the ringing of the doorbell.

I stood for a few moments in dumb silence. We lived on the 3rd floor flat of a large apartment building in midtown. It was high end enough that people couldn't simply come up and knock on the door so it was odd to have the doorbell ring on a Friday night when I hadn't invited anyone over.

Curiosity and manners drove me to the door where Georgia stood wagging her tail. That was a good sign. She knew who it was then. I glanced out the peep hole quick just to make sure who it was.

Long oiled back black hair and deep set eyes gazed back at me. My mind instantly tired to remember the date. Dammit it was the 21st. I needed a shirt. I glanced around quickly and yoinked Butch's black hoodie off the coat hanger next to the door.

I pulled it on in a hurry as I fumbled with the lock. His timing was impeccable.

I finally got the door open and gazed respectfully down at the man before me. He worn a neat tailored suit that unless you had an eye for it, you wouldn't know it hadn't come from a rack but from a small local family owned tailor. Everything about him looked expensive, from his shoes to the cuff links in his shirt sleeves.

"Mojo," I said to me and my brothers' parental guardian and benefactor.

"Boomer," he said acknowledging me with a soft smile. I stepped back and let him pass. Georgia yipped for his attention as I closed the door.

"Hello Georgia," he bent down to pet her. She gladly accepted his hand and I made a mental note to give her a treat for the much needed distraction. I hastily finished zipping up the jacket before Mojoran Johnathan Johannes could turn back around.

"Are your brothers home?" Mojo asked when he finally straightened and headed further into the apartment.

I shook my head. "No. Butch is at the shop and Brick is working the night shift at the store," I told him as we entered the living area. He gazed over it with an analitical glare. I gave it a quick once over as well. The living room was picked up thanks to Brick cleaning yesterday. I had kitchen so except the dishes from this morning, everything was clean.

"I see," Mojo said. He turned to examine the kitchen cupboards and fridge for food.

He paused briefly to pull back doors that hid the washer machine and drier from public view. Butch hadn't finished laundry yesterday so there were still a few baskets stacked on the drier.

Me and Georgia dogged after him as he left the largish living area and entered the back hall that had our rooms and the bathroom.

The bathroom was a slight mess from Butch's shower that morning but he always left a mess every morning. Butch's room was as messier than what he'd left in the bathroom, the floor covered in miscellaneous objects and paraphernalia, bed only a tangle of sheet and pillows. My room was better but nothing compared to Brick's. Where my room was ordered chaos, Brick's was a OCD-er's wet dream. Every wall but the one his bed rested against was covered in book shelves heavy with books and assorted objects. Everything had a place and everything in it's place. Even the pens in his pen-cup were arranged in a color coordinated pattern.

I had opened every door and then closed it when Mojo moved on. With the tour over we headed back to the living area.

Mojo settled onto the arm chair while I sat on the couch. Georgia rested her head on my knee. I rubbed her behind her ear absently.

"How is school? Your grades?" he asked.

I leaned back and tried to relax. Usually Brick took charge of when Mojo came over for his monthly inspection but he wasn't here. The knee Georgia wasn't resting on was bouncing like a jack hammer from all my nerves.

"Good," I told him, frantically racking my brain for important current events. "Butch is passing his classes and his watercolor made it to the finals so it's still hanging up at the museum. Brick mentioned something about being offered summer school so he can graduate early next year. My article got put in the school newspaper last week and they asked if I wanted to join the Publishing Club."

"Did you take the offer?" he asked. He'd been absorbing all the info I gave him steadily but his curiosity had peaked at the mention of the newspaper. Mojo was an international business man and he owned several publishing companies among his many organizations. If business wasn't favorite pastime, news was a close runner up.

My heart fluttered. I honestly hadn't decided yet. I'd told Robin that I'd think about it and let her know Monday. The article I'd written had been a random prompt for English that Ms. Keane had liked and showed the club, which she happened to be teacher over seeing. They'd all liked it so much they'd put it under the Headliner on the front page, my student picture next to it. I'd been honored at first. Then the publicity of Principal Mayor reading it out to the entirety of the school over morning announcements.

It took Brick all of lunch to convince me to exit the boys bathroom after class. Kids still snickered when I walked passed them. Sure I'd gotten a lot of encouragement from my teachers and brothers but I still couldn't stand the attention.

Mojo looked at me disconcertingly when I still didn't answer. I opened my mouth to speak, not knowing what to say, my mind was still a tangled mess.

Suddenly Georgia's ears perked up and I felt something touch my shoulder. A wave of peace washed over me. It felt like a cool hand was rested on my shoulder and warmth was seeping out of it. I swear out of the corner of my eye there was a vague blue outline of a person next to me.

Maybe I should call Dr. Utonium and schedule a check up appointment.

But right then I couldn't worry about that. I couldn't worry at all really, the feeling of peace was strong and all my thoughts and fears smoothed out. I took the deep breath Dr. U had taught me to take before a panic attack settled in and closed my eyes. I collected my thoughts, released my breath and opened my eyes to meet Mojo's.

"I haven't made my decision yet," I told him truthfully. "I don't feel confident enough to join." After I said it, I realized it felt true. It wasn't the entire truth but it was a large part. I was scared of the attention because I was afraid that I'd mess up and then everyone would be there to see. If no one noticed me the couldn't see you fall. Another part of me didn't believe I was good enough to make the paper.

"Hmmm." Mojo steepled his fingers and gazed at his Italian leather shoes. I waited patiently for his response.

"I think that your brothers would agree with me when I say this, but you have a way with word and I think you should take the risk of joining the club," he said after a moment. I swallowed hard, but nodded anyways. "You, of course, don't have to commit to it right away, but no harm can come from trying.

"As for your grades and your brothers, relate to them that I'm proud of you all. As for me, I'll be flying out to Sweden for negotiations when I get back, in no less then a week, I'll be hosting our annual gala at the Manor. I expect all of you to at least make an appearance. Dolores will send Brick the information such as time and dress code, and I'll see to it that she schedules you boys a fitting sometime before then," Mojo shifted in his seat and I could tell things were wrapping up.

Mojo stood and years of practice brought me up with him.

"Your allowances have all been added to your accounts," Mojo concluded. "Everything seems to be in order and well. As always, if you need anything let me know."

I walked with him to the door, Georgia stayed sitting next to the couch. When we got to the door, Mojo turned around and offered me a genuine smile, the first he'd shown since he'd entered the apartment.

"Oh, and if you don't mind, I'd like to read your article. You can either email it to me or fax a copy of the newspaper to Dolores," Mojo said.

I nodded. "I should be getting the original copy back Monday, I'll fax that over to the office when I get home," I told him.

Mojo smiled warmly again and then offered his hand. I shook it as he'd taught us, but I knew I couldn't compare to his strength and confidence. Still holding my hand he pulled me into a hug that was one part awkward and hard and one part warm and comfortable.

When Mojo finally pulled back, he patted my shoulder. "Well, I'll see you boys soon. Enjoy your weekend Boomer." And with that he was out the door and on his way toward the elevator and his private car.

I closed the door after watching him head down the hall. Once he was out of sight and the door was shut and locked, I leaned against it and all the weight and pressure of being in his presence lifted and I slunk to the floor unzipping Butch's jacket on the way down.

I put my head on my knees as Georgia trotted up to me and licked my sweaty forehead. I don't know how long I sat there, but as I did, I sent a silent curse toward Brick.

Stupid brother.


	9. Chapter 8 and a half (Boyfriend version)

Zumachi-chan - Ellos Jellos everyone. So this is what my boyfriend wrote. I had the first few paragraphs written already so he continued from there. I put in Italics the last paragraph or so before where he started so you guys have a reference point.

Warning - this chapter is upper teen because of topic. You DON'T have to read this if to continue to the next chapter.

* * *

'Mojo?' he thought, oh that's right, Brick did mention that Mojo would stop by. 'F*ck brick and his cryptic messages. Boomer suddenly recollected Brick earlier in the week saying "He'll be over soon."

Boomer opened the door to see the shorter man looking slightly annoyed by the waiting. "Mojo" Boomer stated loudly, startling the man causing him to forget his displeasure. "It's been a while since you've been to check up on us, is anything new."

"Not really any drastic changes, trying to buy a new factory in Sweden that is being uncooperative, but nothing I can't handle." Mojo said with a reassuring smile at the end. "Just thought I'd stop by and see if you boys needed anything and make sure you're picking up after yourselves." Mojo began slowly making his way to the living room nodding in approval, same to the kitchen, dining room, and etc. through the house, only nit picking about a foul odor coming from the bathroom.

Mojo pleased with the living areas decided to check the rooms, starting at the end of the hallway at Boomer's room. He opened the door and noticed an excess of laundry sprawled about the room, but nothing that couldn't be fixed soon. Moving on to Butch's room, which was surprisingly clean due to him planning on bringing a girl home later that day unbeknownst to Mojo, pleased at the nearly sparkling floor. As Mojo closed the door he saw something sticking out the corner of the bed and decided to investigate.

Mojo glided across the room and pulled some sort of magazine out from Butch's mattress to realize that it was a porno mag. "I guess that Butch is a growing boy with needs," Mojo says, then pointing to the magazine's cover girl stating "but don't you think this is a little unrealistic?" Boomer moved closer to see that the model clearly had a lot of Photoshop enhancements. Mojo opened the magazine to inspect its contents, flipping to the center fold, eyes wide and face blushing. "I need to confiscate this," Mojo said, trying to hide his embarrassment. "No boys your age should be looking at this kind of material." Mojo slid the magazine into his jacket deciding to take his leave without inspecting Brick's room. "If you boys need anything, call" he said before closing the door.

* * *

Le Me - So... That was a sneak peek into the mind of my boyfriend. If you like it, let me know and maybe I'll have him help out more often. Anyways, up next is Bubbles and a little more info about the boys' past.


	10. Chapter 9

The Life of a Guardian Angel

There are many planes of existence. There are the mortal planes where humans, plants and animals reside and live their lives; ethereal planes where spirits of both positive and negative origin operate along side the mortal realm; and then finally the rapture planes, where we all find an eternal rest.

Every thing on earth, as long as it exist, goes through each plane. We all start from the rapture plane and then born into the mortal world. We live our life and then leave it entering an ethereal plane where we are either guided back to a rapture plane or given the blessing of serving the Others by staying in an ethereal existence.

All angels were once humans or creatures of earth at one point. After your death, your existence was weighed and judged for rapture. Something within you caused the Others to offer you the chance to serve the world by helping the mortal plane and repay the service done to you by giving it to another.

* * *

Bubbles couldn't remember her life before awakening in the Hall and being bless into angelhood. It had been a rare occasion her fellow Sisters and Brothers said. No other time in history was it recorded that 3 souls were chosen to become angels in the same instance of eternity. Blossom, Buttercup and herself had awoken together at the feet of the Brilliant Others. And ever since that moment, nothing had come between them.

Bubbles didn't know if her sisters knew about their past. All Bubbles knew was that she had been loved and had a large and happy family. At least what her heart told her, and she tried to always follow her heart.

Even with no memory of her past, Bubbles compared that feeling to Boomer and his brother's life.

From what was recorded in the Library, the boys were triplets of a very special kind. They were born from one very powerful soul, a soul powerful enough to become three individuals. But even a soul that bless, that powerful, couldn't save them from tragedy.

For the first 7 years of their life the boys grew up in an orphanage. Their mother had died after the laborious work of birthing the three health boys. No one could locate the father and their mother only had time to name the boys before departing.

No one had wanted to adopt all three of the boys. It wasn't until Mojoran Johnathan Johannes, a rising star in the business decided to walk into the local orphanage and expand his family and adopt three heirs to his empire.

Mojo, to his friends and those close to him, gave his new sons a life of privilege. There was no doubt he loved them and they him, but he'd raised them as a business man and that didn't help the publicity.

Everyone held their breath and watched the boys' every movement, only a phone call away to report to the local news studio. When the boys appeared be simple and ordinary, they were hit with indifference and prejudice. Jealousy and envy were directed them and they were the subject of being a ploy to make Mojo seem charitable and promote his business.

It took years for it to die down and the public realize the boys were just boys given a chance they hadn't had to live a life they hadn't thought possible. Even with most of their hunger sated, they still watched the boys closely.

It wasn't until Brick had propose they move out of the stately Manor in the upper hills of town and live humbly, in a building under then influence of the MoJo Co., that the boys were offered a relief from the public life.

That had been 2 years ago.

Bubbles knew the tolls life made its subject paid. It was the fact that she could help that gave her a purpose as an angel.

Bubbles floated down until her feet touched the carpet, and wondered not for the first or the last what her life had been like and if it had been as emotional and challenging as Boomer's was. As a rule, Bubbles wasn't allowed to look at her own Journal of Life if she couldn't remember it. Gabriel, her archangel, said that if her memories hadn't followed her into angelhood they were best left in the past and that it was the memories she made now that mattered.

But still, Bubbles wished she could remember some shred of her memories and not just this warm feeling.

Boomer finally stirred from resting on the floor.

Bubbles stepped out of the way as he passed by, shedding Butch's jacket. She floated after him. She watched as started his daily routine.

He cleaned up, completed his prescribed chore (which was laundry and prepping for dinner), then went to take a shower.

Bubbles didn't have to have him in his sights at all time. She was just supposed to stay near in case she was needed. So while he showered, she rested on his bed and waited.

Bubbles was still thinking about her past when Georgia hopped up onto the bed and dropped something black into her lap.

"What's this Georgy?" Bubbles asked. She was in material form and talked softly so that her voice wouldn't carry over the sound of the shower. She wasn't fully in the mortal world for it to effect her but she was enough to effect thing. She could touch things and move them. She still couldn't be seen but she was more there than not.

Because of this she picked up the black object the dog had brought her.

It was fuzzy and looked like a powder-puff but it was singed and black. At first she wondered which of the brothers owned it and why they'd have something like it. It wasn't until Bubbles rolled it over that she found a pair of tattered bloody wings.

Bubbles hopped off the bed in fright, giving a small squeak.

It was her sprite. The one she'd left on Boomer's bedside when she'd gone to report and rest. No wonder it hadn't returned to her. It was dead.

Sprites were usually the small souls of simple plants or more likely rocks and were used by angels as messengers. They were the purest of spirits with the purest of intentions.

The sprite that rested where Bubbles had been moments before was far from pure. It was tainted and dead.

Bubbles didn't know a soul could die, let ago be killed. The Laws stated that Life was eternal and infinite, that it was a continuous cycle of Departing and Returning. If the sprite was finished it should have returned to Rapture but this sprite hadn't. It soul was entirely gone.

Bubbles jumped again when a door opened and closed. Bubbles quickly scooped up the sprite and faded out of the material word and back into the ethereal place in a single grain of time.

Boomer entered the room and Bubbles had more pressing matters to attend to than the dead sprite.

Bubbles hastily turned to face the wall and ignored the flame in her cheeks.

Boomer may be more modest about himself and his body than his brothers, but since no one but Georgia was there to witness, he'd taken the comfort of exiting the bathroom with only a towel as cover tied around his waist.

Bubbles closed her eyes and hummed to herself to drown out the sounds of what was happening behind her. Being his guardian angel, Bubbles knew that Boomer preferred to sleep in only a pair of boxer briefs but she had yet to seem him truly nude. The rules didn't say anything against witnessing... something like that. But it was highly frowned upon to... peep... if it wasn't necessary.

Bubbles had thankful hadn't had a situation like that and she hoped she never did. She preferred to treat her wards as she would be treated. She gave him his privacy: she always left the room when he dressed, found something else to do nearby while he showered, and tried to stay away from the boys' changing room at school.

Finally, she heard him finish and settle into his desk. Sighing with relief she turned around. Boomer was only dressed from the waist down and his hair was shaggy and dripped slightly. But half dressed was far better than not dressed at all.

Bubbles settled back on the foot of the bed and watched as Boomer started on his homework.

* * *

Zumachi-chan - So that's all I have for now. I don't know who's perspective to do next but I'll probably skip to when the boys get home and the girls have a pow wow over the dead sprite. Anyways, if you have any ideas on who's perspective I should do next (and it doesn't have to flop back and forth between the puffs and ruffs or color to color) leave a review. I'll see you guys soon. Byebye, Peaces.

OH! And if I'm not back before then: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
